Puisi Ala Han Sang Hyuk
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Hyuk yang mencurahkan isi pikirannya tentang hyung-hyungnya lewat sebuah puisi yang sengaja ia post di sosmed miliknya. puisi yang membuat siapa saja terharu namun juga tertawa membacanya. Puisi untuk hyungdeulnya yang sebenarnya ia sayangi itu. penasaran?/VIXX Stories/OS/VIXX area! Maknae Hyuk! no pair DLDR and no bash!


:V-I-X-X:

:Han Sang Hyuk-Hyuk:

:no pair:

* * *

ini puisi author lewat Han Sang Hyuk

maknaenya VIXX

no bash ne?

selamat membaca^^

* * *

Ruang Tunggu

N dan Ken menatap aneh maknae tampan nan tinggi menjulang itu. keduanya berkali-kali mengernyit heran melihat tingkah sang maknae yang nampak serius. Hingga tiga membe lainnya, Leo, Ravi, Hongbin, mendekati keduanya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian, hyung?" tanya Ravi penasaran.

"Eh? Oh? Apa?" tanya N kaget karena terlalu fokus pada sang maknae, keberadaan tiga member lainnya ia tak peduli.

"Hyuk bertingkah serius sekali. Padahal dia tak pernah seperti itu. apa dia sedang membuat lagu?" jawab dan tanya Ken.

"Hah?! Han Sang Hyuk buat lagu? Yang benar saja hyung?" tanya Hongbin ceplos.

"Ish, Hongbin-ah!" ujar N mengingatkan. Hongbin nyengir.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu!" jawab Leo asal. N malah tambah mengernyit mendengar jawaban teman satu line-nya itu.

"Kau yakin? Dia tidak pernah membawa tugas sampai ke ruang ganti, Jung!" ujar N. Leo mendengus.

"Aku kan hanya menjawab asal, Cha!" kesal Leo, lalu pergi dari sana. N hanya menggumam.

"Aku akan minta maaf nanti!" ujar N, tanpa ketiganya sadari, maknae mereka mengamati gerak-gerik hyung-hyungnya.

"AH!" serunya senang.

"Hyuk! Kajja! Waktunya kita tampil!" teriak Ravi.

"NEEE!" balas Hyuk ikut berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak Kim Ravi! Han Hyuk!" ingat N dengan berteriak juga.

"Kau juga hyung!" balas Ravi dan Hyuk dengan berteriak karena mereka masih di dalam sedang N sudah di luar bersama Leo, Ken, dan Hongbin.

"Intinya kalian bertiga jangan berteriak!" ujar Hongbin malas.

.

.

Dorm

Hyuk sedang keluar, pergi menemui sutradara dari drama yang akan ia bintangi. Sedangkan hyung-hyungnya tepar di dorm karena jadwal full mereka.

"Ahhh~" desah N lega saat merebahkan dirinya di lantai. Namun- **DUG!**

"Ish! Apa kau tak tahu kalau aku ada di sini, Jung!" kesal N. Leo menatapnya malas.

"Hm" sahutnya. N semakin kesal, namun dengan segera Ken dan Ravi lerai. Hongbin mendengus, padahal ia mau melihat adegan kedua hyungnya adu mulut.

"Sudahlah hyung, bukannya kau tadi mau minta maaf, eoh?" tanya Ravi. N mendengus kesal.

"Kalau dia seperti itu aku tak jadi minta maaf!" N lalu pergi sembari menyeret Hongbin ke kamarnya.

"Kongie temani aku!" Hongbin hanya bisa pasrah.

"Leo hyung?" panggil Ken, namja bermata tajam itu hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Aku atau dia sebenarnya yang berubah?" gumam namja tampan itu pelan, namun Ken dan Ravi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Sudah hyung, nanti kalau kembali normal lagi!" ujar Ken memberi semangat. Leo hanya bergumam.

.

Sedangkan di tempat Hyuk, sembari menunggu, ia membuka akun twitternya, banyak sekali notif dan pesan dari fans, dia hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Hingga ia ingat, lalu memposting "sesuatu" yang sempat ia pikirkan sejak sebelum perform tadi.

"Semoga kalian membacanya hyung~" kikikan kecil terdengar dari sela bibir tipisnya.

.

Lima namja yang berada di posisi yang berbeda mendengar ponsel mereka berdenting. Semuanya sontak membuka ponsel masing-masing, dan melihat jika Hyuk, maknae mereka, memposting sesuatu dengan menyertakan nama akun mereka.

"Apa ini?" gumam N.

"Puisi?" gumam Hongbin yang masih berada di kamar N.

"Hyuk yang buat?" gumam Ravi yang berada di dapur.

"Hng?" dengung Leo heran sembari mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Sejak kapan?" gumam Ken yang berada di kamarnya.

.

 **(untuk N Hyung)**

 **VIXX**

 **V-I-X-X**

 **Bintangnya para Starlight**

 **Ada N Hyung yang manis dan keibuan**

 **Leader yang sering dibully namun juga membully**

 **Leader yang crybaby dan takut pada apapun**

 **Leader berkepribadian ceria dan hangat**

 **Leader yang kadang kami acuhkan, namun keberadaannya selalu kami cari**

 **Leader yang eksistensinya kadang membuat member lain terganggu, namun juga rindu**

 **Leader yang selalu mencari perhatian Leo hyung**

 **Leader yang selalu ramai dengan Ken hyung**

 **Leader yang terkadang saling mendukung dan membenci dengan Ravi hyung**

 **Leader yang sering dibully Hongbin hyung**

 **Dan leader yang selalu menggangguku**

 **Tapi, dibalik itu semua, kau selalu menyayangi kami, kami menyayangimu**

 **(untuk Leo hyung)**

 **Jika di atas untuk N hyungku yang manis**

 **Ini untuk Leo hyungku yang tampan dan penuh aegyo**

 **Hyung yang awalnya aku takut untuk mendekat**

 **Hyung yang berwajah datar dan bermata tajam**

 **Hyung yang bersuara lembut ketika berbicara dan nyaring ketika bernyanyi**

 **Hyung yang super pemalu dan jarang bicara**

 **Tapi aku tak menyesal karena aku sekarang sudah bisa dekat denganmu**

 **Jalan berdua denganmu**

 **Bercanda denganmu**

 **Berbicara santai denganmu**

 **Aku menyayangimu**

 **Tapi, sebelum itu, berbaikanlah dulu dengan N hyungku yang manis**

 **Aku tahu kau menyayanginya lebih dari rasa sayangku padanya**

 **(untuk Ken hyung)**

 **Ini teruntuk Ken hyungku yang manis dengan segala tingkahnya**

 **Ken hyung yang bersuara merdu**

 **Ken hyung yang selalu membawa suasana ceria**

 **Ken hyung yang selalu membawa tawa**

 **Ken hyung dengan segala kelucuannya**

 **Ken hyung yang selalu melakukan kesalahan dalam tarian**

 **Ken hyung yang menjadi penghubung antara hyung line dan donsaeng line**

 **Ken hyung yang selalu memberi "love" pada Starlight**

 **Ken hyung yang pandai menggambar**

 **Ken hyungku yang ku sayang**

 **(untuk Ravi hyung)**

 **Teruntuk hyungku yang mesum**

 **Ravi hyung memang mesum, tapi aku tahu itu wajar**

 **Ravi hyung yang tidak suka mencuci muka di pagi hari**

 **Ravi hyung producer VIXX**

 **Ravi hyung CEO Kimnya VIXX**

 **Ravi hyung yang jahil yang selalu berlagak tak menyukai N hyung, padahal ia yang paling peduli pada N hyung**

 **Ravi hyung si pekerja keras**

 **Ravi hyung rapper fashionista VIXX**

 **Ravi hyung yang seperti larva kuning**

 **Ravi hyung yang tampan meskipun masih tampan aku**

 **Ravi hyung yang pandai membuat grafitti**

 **Ravi hyung yang selalu membuat lelucon bersama Ken hyung dan Binnie hyung**

 **Ravi hyung yang aku sayang, meskipun dirinya mesum dan pemalas untuk sekedar mencuci muka di pagi hari**

 **(untuk Hongbin hyung)**

 **Untuk hyung yang paling dekat denganku, Binnie hyung**

 **Hyung yang satu-satunya memiliki dimple manis dan akan terlihat ketika tersenyum**

 **Binnie hyung visualnya VIXX**

 **Binnie hyung aktornya VIXX seperti N hyung**

 **Binnie hyung yang selalu membully N hyung tapi sebenarnya peduli**

 **Binnie hyung yang tak bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangnya**

 **Binnie hyung yang selalu spontan bicara ketika kaget**

 **Binnie hyung yang tampan dan manis**

 **Binnie hyung partner in-crimeku**

 **Binnie hyung kesayanganku**

 **Aku menyayangimu**

 **Oh... hyungdeulku di VIXX  
Aku beterima kasih karena bertemu kalian**

 **Aku tahu aku memang kadang kurang ajar**

 **Hyung... aku mencintai kalian**

 **Sangat**

 **Hyung, maknae kalian yang super tampan ini**

 **Han Sang Hyuk yang lebih tampan dari Leo hyung**

 **Han Sang Hyuk yang multitalend ini**

 **Han Sang Hyuk maknae kesayangan VIXX  
Sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua**

 **Pada N hyung yang manis**

 **Leo hyung yang tampan**

 **Ken hyung yang selalu membawa tawa**

 **Ravi hyung yang menjadikanku alarm paginya**

 **Binnie hyung yang menjadi partner in-crime ku**

 **Aku berterima kasih pada kalian**

 **-Han Sang Hyuk, Maknae VIXX tertampan-**

 **.**

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"HAN SANG HYUKK!"

N merona, Leo berwajah datar namun memerah, Ken yang tersenyum geli, Ravi yang meradang namun malu, Hongbin yang cengo namun terkagum, tapi-

"DASAR MAKNAE NARSIS!"

.

.

END

* * *

waktu di ff "Ketika Han Sang Hyuk Berpantun" ada yang review soal slogan VIXX, bukannya it gitu, sebenarnya udah author tulis gitu, tapi nggak tahu kenapa malah nggak muncul, jadi maafkan ya, itu udah di tulis, tapi di ffnya nggak muncul, jadinya ya gitu, ehehe

oke, read review fav dan follownya ditunggu

bye bye^^


End file.
